Xions Days
by vanniechan09
Summary: Hari-hari terlalui di kelas yang terkenal karena kepintarannya itu. Siapa pula yang menyangka kalau di kelas itu terjadi kekerasan terhadap seorang siswi kelas itu. hingga kedatangan dia, harinya pun berubah menjadi lebih baik
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Square enix, Disney**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing Vanitas, Xion**

_Halo, dalam rangka Valentine aku bkin fic ini dalam 2 chapter_

_(maaf, kalau terlambat banget…)_

_Kali ini aku lagi pengen nulis tentang Xion dan vanitas_

_Maaf kalau banyak OOC disini dan mungkin di chapter ini bakal banyak bully dan kata2 kasar_

_Soalnya aku juga sering kehilangan mood pas nulis fic ini_

_Well, Happy Valentine all_

_Inspiration: Rolling Girl  
_

_RnR please?_

_XXX_

**==XION`S DAY==**

_XXX_

" That`s enough…now, You are safe with me"

**PROLOG**

_Kalau kau mengunjungi kelas XIIPA2, kau bisa merasakan aura itu_

_Dimana kekerasan sering terjadi_

_Tatapan sinis dan membenci satu sama yang lain juga ada_

_Mereka berkumpul dalam kelompoknya masing-masing_

_Tanpa ada yang mau bergaul dengan kelompok lainnya_

_Namun, dibalik semua itu ada seseorang_

_Ia duduk di barisan terbelakang dan memojokkan dirinya sendiri_

_Wajahnya terlihat suram dan sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambutnya_

_Ia terdiam dan terus terlihat asik dengan buku tulis lusuhnya_

_Entah apa yang ditulisnya_

_Tak seseorangpun mempedulikannya_

_Karena ia hanyalah 'boneka'_

**CHAPTER 1**

That I meet a boy with unique eyes

Jumat, 11 Febuari

**(Vanitas POV)**

"anak-anak, mulai sekarang kita akan punya murid baru"

Mereka hanya melirikku sejenak dan tatapan mereka sangat menusuk. Lalu mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dengan sinis satu sama yang lainnya dan aku yakin mereka sedang menilai fisikku

"Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Wali kelasku yang baru itu. Ia memiliki rambut biru panjang dengan huruf X besar di wajahnya. Huh, aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya. Mirip tokoh Kenshin dari anime samurai X

"Aku Vanitas, pindahan dari SMA Twilight Town…dan aku (terpaksa) pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orang tuaku…" lanjutku

Mendengar nama SMA Twilight Town, mereka pun kembali berbisik-bisik kembali.

_Huh, biar saja mereka tahu kalau aku berasal dari sekolah elit, bukan berasal dari sekolah kampungan seperti mereka._

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup…Vanitas silahkan duduk di kursi kosong di belakang sana di samping Xion…"

_Xion?_

Aku melirik kursi yang kosong itu. Mejanya tampak sudah lusuh dan sudah tua. Belum lagi berbagai coretan mewarnai pemandangan meja itu.

_Sungguh pemandangan yang indah…Apa ada kursi yang lebih bersih daripada yang ini?_

_Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menduduki kursi itu_

Aku berjalan santai dan menduduki kursi itu tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melirikku dengan sinisnya. Setelah duduk dan menaruh tas, kulirik teman sebangkuku itu. Ia berambut hitam dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya. Ia terlihat sedang asik mencoret-coret buku tulisnya entah apa yang dicoretnya. Karena ia sadar karena sedang kupandangi, ia pun mulai salah tingkah

"ha..Halo…" sapanya dengan sangat pelan dan tersenyum hambar padaku. Aku bisa merasakan sepertinya cewek ini punya tekanan batin dibalik wajahnya itu. Ga heran, teman sekelasnya aja kaya gini semua, gimana kaga stress nih cewek

"oh…hai…" balasku

"Umm…Halo Vanitas..."

_Ampun suaranya pelan banget sih, perlu kubeli TOA untuknya?_

"Namamu?"

"a…aku Xion..salam kenal" Ucapnya lagi

"yeah…"

Aku masih bisa merasakan mereka masih melirikku dengan sinis, apalagi saat aku ngobrol dengannya. Fufufu…sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengenal situasi yang menyenangkan ini. Sepertinya hari-hari sekolahku akan mengasyikkan

XXX

_Huh…ia angkuh banget…._

_Iya…mentang-mentang dari sekolah elit aja udah kaya gitu_

_gayanya ampun, selangit_

_Kaya kebagusan aja, pengen kutonjok mukanya_

_Tunggu dulu…Kita lihat dulu situasinya_

_Aku ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang anak itu…_

XXX

**(XION POV)**

_Aku masih mengamati sosok seseorang yang duduk disampingku ini. Aku sedikit senang karena baru kali ini ada yang duduk disampingku. Apalagi ia tidak mengeluh atau minta tukar dengan teman yang lainnya._

_Biasanya sih, jika ada yang duduk denganku, pasti ia minta pindah ke tempat lain asalkan tidak duduk bersamaku._

_Huuhh…..Semoga saja ia ramah denganku._

Kupandangi lagi fisiknya. Ia memiliki rambut spiky dan berwarna hitam kelam yang senada dengan rambut milikku. Seragamnya dipakai asal dan ia tidak memakai dasi sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah

Tapi yang paling menarik adalah Bola mata emasnya miliknya. Sangat unik dan cocok dengan sosoknya yang dinginnya itu.

_Tapi…ia terlihat agak seram…._

"Apa lihat-lihat Hah?"

Ucapan ketus itu mengalir dari bibirnya dan membuatku kaget bukan kepalang karena ketahuan sedang menatapnya. Bola mata yang kukagumi itu menatapku dengan tatapan sewot seolah-olah ingin memakanku.

Aku jadi salah tingkah, "ng..nggak…ma…maaf…" Lalu aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap buku kimiaku yang ada di atas meja. Lalu aku mulai menyalin pelajaran Xaldin-sensei yang ada pada layar proyektor ke buku tulisku.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Vanitas dan ia tidak menatapku lagi…

…_.dingin sekali.._

Setelah menyalinnya beberapa halaman , aku diam-diam masih nekat melihatnya lagi karena penasaran. Ia terlihat sedang bengong dengan tangan kirinya menopang dagunya dan tangan kanannya mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku tulis barunya itu

_Dia kira-kira nyoret-nyoret apa ya…_

Saat kulirik bukunya, berbagai coretan terbentuk menjadi sketsa 2 orang yang mengenakan jubah panjang sedang duduk di clock tower . Mereka terlihat sedang asik memakan es krim dan tertawa bersama di tengah matahari terbenam itu… Ekspresinya sangatlah tertuang di gambar itu dan….Sangatlah indah…

_jangan-jangan dia adalah mangaka …_

"Hei, ngapain liat-liat lagi?…"

Aku kaget karena (lagi-lagi) kepergok ketahuan lagi ngintipin gambarnya. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan wajahnya terlihat kesal dan mata emasnya memelototiku. _Aww...bisa-bisa dia membenciku…_

"ma…maaf…"Ucapku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "so..soalnya gambarmu itu bagus sekali…aku menyukainya" Lanjutku sambil berusaha minta maaf supaya ia tidak marah denganku

"huh?" ia melirik bukunya "ini cuman corat-coret doang….Lagian, tuh guru ngajar ngebosenin banget…" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sinis dan menatap Xaldin-Sensei yang ada di depan kelas. Aku juga tersenyum kecil jadinya. Memang sih, pelajarannya membosankan dan teman-teman sekelas juga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya

Ada yang lagi ngobrol, FBan, baca komik, tidur, dan lain-lain….Tidak heran sih soalnya gurunya juga terlihat ogah-ogahan ngajarnya

"ummm…kau belajar gambar dari mana?" tanyaku berusaha membuka topik

"bisa sendiri kok…emangnya kenapa nanya-nanya hah?"

"eeehh…gambarnya bagus banget…."

"oh.." ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan tidak menggubrisku. Ia melanjutkan kembali mencorat-coret bukunya

"awas kalau liat-liat lagi...ga enak tahu diliatin kaya gitu..." ujarnya

"i...iya..." jawabku menurut saja dan kembali mencatat

_ketus sekali orang itu...tapi aku merasa walaupun auranya agak seram, sepertinya ia berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya_

XXX

_Tuh boneka ngapain sih ngobrol ama dia?_

_Tau…baru pertama kali punya teman kali_

_Cih, caper banget sih jadi orang_

_Heran, kenapa lagi tuh anak baru mau ngomong ama boneka itu?_

_Eh, palingan juga tuh anak baru bakal ninggalin dia juga…_

_Benar juga ya…._

_Hahahahahaaaaa~~~~~~_

XXX

"Nah, Kalau begitu, hari ini kita akan ulangan harian…."

Mendadak semua anak berwajah panic dan bersorak-sorak protes karena ulangan mendadak…begitu pula denganku karena aku belum menguasai seluruh materinya tapi yah…karena tadi aku mencatatnya, setidaknya ada sedikit yang aku bisa mungkin?

Kulirik Vanitas, ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan masih santai mencoret-coret bukunya itu

"uuumm…Kau ngerti pelajaran yang barusan?" tanyaku yang bingung karena ia terlihat sangatlah santai-santai saja

Vanitas terdiam. "Pelajaran apaan? Emangnya tadi dia ngajarin apaan?" jawabnya santai

Semua protes murid-murid pun digubrisnya dan dianggap angin lalu. Akhirnya Kertas ulangan dibagikan dan bisa kulihat seluruh murid kebingungan melihat soal ulangan itu….Kubaca pula soal yang ada pada kertas ulangan itu

_Hmmm…aku lumayan bisa sih…_

Kukerjakan seluruh soal yang kubisa dan agak kumengerti. Dari 20 soal, aku hanya bisa mengerjakan 18 soal saja…aku masih bingung dengan soal nomor 5 dan 7 tentang zat pembakaran minyak bumi...Tadi aku kuran mengerti tentang pelajaran ini

Masih pusing dengan jawabannya, tiba-tiba teman duduk yang ada didepanku menolehku, "heh, no 8 apaan?" tanyanya

Aku melirik jawabanku dan aku memberitahu jawabannya lewat kertas sobekan yang diberikan darinya

"heh, 4 apaan? Cepetan!" bisik temanku dari samping mejaku, "cepetan, lama banget sih?"

Aku pun memberitahukan jawabannya dan alhasil teman duduk yang ada di sekelilingku terus mencontekku dan memaksaku memberitahukan jawabannya

"18 apaan woy?"

"eh, 17 apaan?"

"9…9 woy! Cepetan!"

"eh, dari tadi gw tanyain, 14 apaan?"

Aku jadi kelimpungan memberikan jawaban-jawabannya kepada mereka semua, tapi aku harus melakukannya dari pada aku kena masalah lagi…Aku tidak mau mereka menjahatiku lagi

"eh, 5 apaan? "

"ya?"

"5 apaan woy?"

"eeeh…maaf aku ga tahu…" jawabku jujur…aku sendiri saja tidak sempat mikirin jawaban itu

"eh, bilang aja lo ga mau kasih tau gw…."

"ng..nggak…beneran…aku tidak tahu…" jawabku

"OH…JADI LO SEKARANG NANTANGIN GW HAH?" teriaknya sehingga seluruh teman sekelilingku menatapku

"huh, dia mulai berontak rupanya"

"emang…daritadi juga ngasih jawabannya juga ga ikhlas…"

"jangan-jangan kita dibohongin lagi"

"waaah~~betul juga ya…pantesan aja dia ngasih tau cuma-cuma"

"tau tuh, dasar jahat! Makanya sekelas pada benci ama lo!"

"tau…dasar tukang tipu….ga heran ga ada satupun yang PERCAYA AMA LO!"

"HEH, BACOT BANGET SIH LO PADA…" bentak Vanitas

Otomatis mereka terdiam dan kaget akan bentakan Vanitas. Aku sendiri pun kaget karena bentakannya.

"ORANG GW MAU TIDUR, LO MALAHAN BACOT MULU….NGERJAIN SENDIRI KENAPA? BISANYA NANYA MULU…DASAR BEGO!" kesal Vanitas

Aku sendiri kaget mendengar bentakan Vanitas dan beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa mendengar dengusan kesal dari teman-temanku dan mereka kembali mengerjakannya masing-masing. Aku juga mendengar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik mencaci maki Vanitas, tapi Vanitas sendiri terlihat mengacuhkannya

_I…Ia menolongku? Kenapa ia mau menolongku?_

"kamu lagi…ngapain sih ngeliatin mulu? Udah sana-sana…kerjain punyamu sendiri…aku mau tidur keganggu tahu…" ujarnya seraya memposisikan tidur di atas meja lagi.

"uummm…" aku menunduk dalam-dalam, "terima kasih…."

Mendengar ucapanku, Vanitas hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat kertas ulanganku yang lecek bahkan sedikit robek karena tadi sempat diambil paksa oleh teman-teman untuk disalin. "eehh…kau mau jawaban?" tanyaku dan aku ingin membantunya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Vanitas melirik soal jawabanku sejenak

"huh, masa soal begini gampang aja ga bisa…payah…" cengirnya sambil mengejekku. Aku hanya terdiam dan aku melihat kertas jawabannya. Aku sangat kaget karena walaupun tadi kulihat ia tidur, ia ternyata mengerjakan seluruh soal dengan sangat baik dan tepat…

"Heh….ini gini caranya…."

_Akhirnya malahan Vanitas yang membantuku dalam mengerjakan soal tersebut dan aku hanya malu karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mengajariku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun diajarkan oleh seseorang seperti ini dan saat aku melihat tangannya yang besar itu, entah kenapa, jantungku terus berdebar-debar dan aku merasa….sangatlah… nyaman didekatnya walau hanya sesaat_

**XXX**

_Oh…jadi sekarang dia ngebelain 'boneka' itu?_

_Sepertinya ia juga ingin kita kucilkan juga_

_Dasar anak baru, sombongnya ampuun_

_Itu palingan gara-gara terpengaruh ama 'boneka' itu_

_Iya ya…emang dasarnya yang nyebelin itu ya 'boneka' itu_

_Pengen dilabrak rupanya…_

**XXX**

Bel istirahat pun berdenting dan pertanda istirahat siang sudah dimulai.

_Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling kutakuti sebab mereka bisa-bisa mengerjaiku atau menjahatiku….Apalagi semenjak Ulangan kimia berakhir, mereka tadi sepertinya berbisik-bisik sambil menatap sinis padaku…_

_Aku juga merasakan sepertinya nanti aku akan dilabrak…._

_Ba...bagaimana ini..?  
_

"huh…akhirnya jam istirahat juga…" Vanitas pun berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah santai meninggalkanku seraya keluar dari kelasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dikepungi oleh salah satu kelompok cewek yang paling sadis di kelas ini…Mereka tersenyum ramah padaku dan salah satu ketua kelompok itu menduduki kursi Vanitas yang ada disampingku

"Halo 'boneka' kami yang cantik…terima kasih ya tadi sudah membantu kami…" ujar sang ketua sambil memegangi ujung rambutku

"iya…berkatmu, aku yakin teman sekelas kita tidak akan ada yang ujian perbaikan…." Ucap yang lainnya sambil memelukku dengan erat

"hanya saja…aku sedikit sebal dengan teman barumu yang tampan itu…"

_Va..Vanitas?_

"dia mengganggu kami saat kami bermain denganmu…" bisiknya perlahan di telingaku

"ya…sepertinya kau juga terus bermain dengannya…." Ucapnya sambil menciumi lenganku

"Kami cemburu lhoo~~~"

_Ma…maksudnya?_

"kau mengerti kan maksud kami…" Ucap sang ketua lagi sambil tersenyum lebar yang sangat menakutkan bagiku dan auranya sangatlah menusuk. Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah ancaman bagiku dan aku HARUS menurutinya

_a..apa aku harus…_

"tolong ya, jangan dekati anak tampan itu…dia mengganggu…" ia mengelus-elus rambutku

"yeah~~kan kami jadi nggak bisa bermain denganmu.." ia pun mengecup jari-jariku pula dengan bibirnya yang dingin

_Men…jauhi…Vanitas…?_

"tenang saja, jangan takut 'boneka'ku…kami akan berbuat baik padamu kok…"

"yup…asal…kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan…?"

Akhirnya mereka bangkit berdiri dan semuanya tersenyum padaku

"well, bye-bye 'boneka'ku yang cantik…"

"Kami menantikan jawabannya lho~~"

"jalani apa yang ku minta ya…"

"bye sayang…"

Mereka pun memunggungiku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas. Aku berusaha berpikir dan mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan…

_Vanitas…._

_aku harus menjauhinya…_

_Ini demi kebaikan Vanitas  
_

_ini juga demi kebaikanku sendiri…_

_Aku harus berperilaku sebagai 'boneka' mereka yang baik…._

_Walaupun….Sebenarnya aku pun tidak mau…_

_Aku takut...  
_

**XXX**

**(VANITAS POV)**

_Huh, akhirnya bel pulang juga….Lama banget dari tadi udah kutungguin tahu nggak…_

Aku menarik tasku dan memasukkan seluruh buku-buku baruku kedalam tasku. Kulirik teman duduk sampingku ini. Ia terus terdiam dan menunduk saja sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dengan lemas. Heran…Semenjak istirahat selesai, dia diam saja, udah kaya patung hidup aja….padahal tadi sebelum istirahat ia masih mau sedikit berbicara padaku…. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia...

_Apa mungkin…mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya?_

Akhirnya mereka berhamburan keluar kelas bagai napi yang bebas dari penjaranya dan dengan bahagia menemui apa yang disebut dengan 'kebebasan' yang sudah ada di depan mata…Sungguh konyol dan menggelikan tingkah mereka

Aku juga keluar dari kelas dan saat di gerbang sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Xion…Ia masih menunduk dan terlihat lemas begitu jalannya

_Berarti memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya_

"heh…kau…"

Xion kaget dan seraya menatapku. Tatapan matanya sangatlah aneh dan aku tahu ia sedang ketakutan padaku…

_Napa lagi nih orang…_

"a…ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelannya lagi

"nomormu…"

"nomor?" Xion malahan cengo dan mukanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja "nomor…apa?"

"yah nomor HPmu laahh~~~kau itu bolot banget…." Kesalku

"eeeh…?"

Wajahnya terlihat semakin seperti orang bodoh dan bolotnya…ampuunn…

"kau keberatan?" tanyaku

"aah…ng..nggak…ini…081314…"

Aku mengambil hp di sakuku dan mencatanya di phone book ku tidak lupa ku save dan ku misscall balik ke nomornya.

"itu nomorku.."

"eerr…memangnya untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi

"kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, ngerti?" ucapku sambil berjalan dan meninggalkannya. Xion masih terdiam terlihat bengong dan berusaha mencerna kata-kataku.

Aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku jadi ingin menolongnya….entah apa mungkin aku kasihan padanya?

Cih…Sifat asliku kayanya keluar lagi…Ah, udahlah, ga penting, hal sepele itu ga usah dipikirin segala, yang jelas aku sangat sebal ama pem-bullyan itu…dan kalau sampai pem-bullyan nya terus berlanjut atau makin parah, awas saja…fufufu….

"Senin nanti, kita ketemu lagi…"

**~~~XXX~~~**

Author: horeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~ fic valentine ku berees

Vanitas: valentine? Ini kaga ada romantisnya sama sekali…kenapa pula aku disana kaya orang bodoh

Xion: weew….kau mangaka yah vani?

Vanitas: BERHENTI MANGGIL GW VANI!

Author; hohooho…VANI-chan

Author dihajar pakai X-blade~~~

Xion: ini kan gambar axel ama roxas…

Vani: emangnya kenapa hah?

Xion: mirip ama gambarnya doujinshi RS

Vani : emang gw RS… (oops!) *tutup mulut

Author: …..

Xion: ….

Vani: ….sial, R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Square enix, Disney**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing Vanitas, Xion**

_Kali ini aku akan membahas beberapa reviewers…_

_CFS: sip2….sekarang akhirnya update XD XD_

_Ren-Chan dan Sunset Memories : alasannya akan kuberi tahu di chapter 3 hehehe…^^_

_Yaya: waaahh…Vani-man? *nyiapin X-blade_

_Phie & Coolz, Finally update ^^_

_Hehe…hari ini tanggal 28 Febuari….sangat telat untuk fic valentine T.T_

_But…yah, kepalang tanggung jadi lanjut ^^_

_Kali ini aku akan masukan SoKai juga XD XD_

_Kali ini mungkin Kairi dan Sora agak OOC disini…_

_(Mungkin malahan semuanya OOC kali…. T.T maafkan sayaaaa)_

_Well…_

_RnR please?_

**XXX**

**Xion`s Days chapter 2**

**XXX**

"Finally, we meet you again…"

Sabtu, 12 Febuari

**(XION POV)**

"Kairi, jangan makan kue ku!" kesalku karena cewek berambut merah sebahu itu (lagi-lagi) memakan kue berbentuk bintangku tanpa izin denganku . Bola mata Sapphirenya menatapku sambil tersenyum nakal kearahku, "Ayolah Xion-chan..aku kan kakak kembarmu…milikku adalah milikmu dan milikmu adalah milikku" jawabnya sambil terus memakan kueku dengan cueknya

Alhasil kami bertengkar kecil sambil bercanda hingga akhirnya kami malahan kecapekkan sendiri dan tertawa bersama. Lalu kami merebahkan tubuh kami di kasur yang empuk itu sambil mulai mengobrol kecil.

Kairi adalah kakak kembarku. Usianya beda 5 menit dariku dan ia memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda denganku. Kalau aku anaknya pendiam dan jarang berbicara, Kairi justru kebalikannya. Ia sangatlah berisik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Ia juga sangatlah modis dan juga terampil dalam membuat kerajinan tangan.

Walaupun kami satu sekolah, namun kami sangat jarang bertemu karena dia berada di Kelas XIIPS2 sedangkan aku berada di kelas XIIPA2, jadi kelas kami berbeda gedung dan Kami hanya bertemu saat di rumah saja.

Yang kudengar, kelas XIIPS2 adalah kelas yang paling berisik dan sering membuat masalah, namun seluruh anggota kelasnya memilik sifat kebersamaan dan setia kawanan yang tinggi walaupun…yah, prestasi kelas mereka tidak begitu menonjol…Berbeda dengan kelasku yang memilik nilai akademik yang tertinggi, namun sangatlah sering terjadi kekerasan sehingga membuatku sangatlah …eerrr…tertekan mungkin?

Sempat terpikirkan olehku kenapa aku tidak sekelas dengan Kairi…tapi, mau bagaimana lagi….Nilaiku sangat memungkinkanku untuk masuk ke IPA dan orangtuaku menuntutku supaya aku masuk ke kelas IPA. Aku hanya bisa berpasrah dan aku mencoba bertahan disana…Yang membuatku sedikit iri pada Kairi adalah ia diperbolehkan masuk kelas IPS dan dibebaskan dari tuntutan nilai yang baik dan bahkan ia tidak perlu ikut les ini-itu sepertiku

Satu-satunya yang dapat menghiburku hanyalah Kairi. Karena dia, aku tidak begitu stress lagi dan karena dia juga selalu ada untukku dan senantiasa menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih…..Walaupun kuakui, sifat buruknya yang manja, egois dan kekanakan itu terkadang masih muncul….namun aku sangatlah menyayanginya dan aku tak mau hal yang sama denganku menimpa dirinya. Biarlah cukup aku seorang yang menanggung beban ini….jangan Kairi juga…..

"hei, Xion…"

"ya?" tanyaku yang sedikit kaget karena kelamaan bengong

"di kelasku ada anak baru lho…." Kata Kairi sambil membuka topic

"oh …memangnya anak baru di kelasmu seperti apa?" tanyaku

"rambutnya Spiky Brunette dan bola matanya berwarna Sapphire…dia anaknya periang dan berisik, makanya dia mudah bergaul dan langsung punya banyak teman …Coba saja kau sekelas denganku, kau mungkin bisa akrab dengannya…" ujarnya

_periang? sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan Vanitas_

"errr…..di kelasku juga ada murid baru…"

"Oh ya? Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Kairi yang penasaran

Aku memeluk bantalku dan baru membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat wajahku tersipu sendiri

"ummm…namanya Vanitas…"

"lalu…Apa dia sifatnya sama saja dengan teman-teman sekelasmu itu?" Jawab Kairi yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir padaku. Aku tahu dia cemas karena ia takut kalau anak baru itu juga ikut memusuhiku

"umm…di…dia.."

"ya?"

"Dia punya rambut spiky hitam dan punya bola mata emas yang menarik…walaupun terlihat sangat mencolok tapi menurutku sangatlah indah…Ia walaupun ketus, cuek dan mudah marah-marah, tapi dia sangatlah baik padaku dan juga ramah, bahkan ia sempat membelaku saat teman-teman yang lain mulai mencaci maki-ku….dan….errr…..aku…merasa…. nyaman saat bersamanya…."

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menjadi panas dan aku yakin wajahku pasti sedang memerah saat ini. Aku juga yakin, Kairi pasti sedang mencoba menerka-nerka maksud dari ucapanku barusan.

"huhh...syukurlah ia tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain..." ucap Kairi dan aku tahu ia merasa sedikit lega

"tapi...apa teman-temanmu tidak memusuhinya karena dia membelamu?" tanya Kairi

Aku terdiam medengar pertanyaanya Kairi

_Benar juga...mungkin ia sudah dimusuhi juga oleh teman sekelasku karena membelaku..._

_Apa ini semua salahku?_

_Apa ini gara-gara aku?_

aku hanya menunduk pasrah dan mulai memikirkan itu semua. Kairi sepertinya dapat membaca pikiranku dan ia mulai mencari topik lain

"Xion, Senin nanti kamu lagi ga banyak tugas sekolah kan?" tanyanya

"ng...nggak sih...memangnya kenapa Kairi?" tanyaku balik

Mendadak Kairi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari baju kami dan membukanya

"eehh? Kau mau ngapain Kairi?" tanyaku jadi kebingungan

"Xion, hari ini temani aku ke supermarket yuk…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan aku bisa merasakan ada rencana tersembunyi dibalik senyumannya itu.

"eh? Mau ngapain kesana?"

XXX

"250 gram cokelat masak…"

"50 gram cokelat putih masak…"

"cetakan…"

"yup…kurasa sudah cukup…"

Akhirnya Kairi menaruh seluruh barang belanjaan tersebut di keranjang belanjaan dan ia pun menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja dari belakang dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati

_Hmmm…..kira-kira untuk apa ia membeli itu semua…_

_Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin membuat cokelat untuk seseorang?_

_Kira-kira dia mau membuat cokelat untuk siapa ya?_

Setelah ia membayar belanjaannya dengan kartu Flash miliknya, kami pun keluar dari kasir sambil berjalan-jalan sejenak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri unutk menanyakan padanya,

"Umm…kairi-chan…"

Mendadak Kairi langsung memberikan sebagian cokelatnya yang ada di kantong belanjaan padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menerimanya

"Xion…ini kuberikan padamu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Ini untuk apa?" tanyaku yang kebingungan, "a…aku…"

"KAIRII!"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dari jauh dan rasanya aku kenal dengan suara ini.

_Tu…tunggu…suara ini…Vanitas? _

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba memastikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang yang memanggil Kairi itu muncul di hadapanku. Aku kaget dan terbalak saat melihat sosoknya. Ia sangat mirip dengan Vanitas. Tinggi tubuhnya, gaya rambutnya, bahkan wajahnya pun sangat mirip dengannya. Bagai Pinang dibelah dua…Hanya saja yang membedakannya dengan Vanitas adalah ia memiliki rambut brunette dan bola mata Sapphire.

_Si..siapa dia…kenapa begitu mirip dengannya?_

Ia mengenakan jaket hijau tua-hitam dan dengan celana berwarna biru jeans selutut yang sangat cocok dengannya. Ia terlihat tampan atau malahan lebih tepatnya manis bagiku. Aku menatap Kairi dan bisa kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah dan aku tidak pernah melihat Kairi berwajah seperti ini sebelumnya

"Halo Sora..ternyata kau…" sapa Kairi malu-malu. Aku semakin keheranan karena mendadak sifatnya yang periang dan mudah bicara itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi malu-malu di hadapannya. Sngat tidak seperti biasanya

_Apa jangan-jangan dia….._

"hehehe…..ga nyangka kita ketemu lagi disini Kairi…." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Kairi dan otomatis wajah Kairi semakin bersemu merah saat memandangnya. Mendadak teman Kairi itu memandangku dan memperhatikanku dari ujung kepalaku hingga ujung kakiku. Aku juga jadi malu dan tidak enak karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang yang tak kukenal

"Hei, dia saudaramu? Mirip sekali denganmu…sama manisnya" ucapnya pada Kairi

Otomatis wajah kami memerah bersamaan. Aku jadi malu karena baru pertama kali disebut…errr…ma…manis? Padahal biasanya aku disebut-sebut boneka jelek, rongsokan, dekil, dan entah apa lagi yang mengganggu dan tak dibutuhkan oleh siapapun. Tapi…dia…menyebutku….

"Halo, namaku Sora…" ujarnya sambil mempertahankan senyum ramahnya padaku dan ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ha…halo Sora…aku Xion…salam kenal…" balasku sambil menyambut uluran tangan darinya dengan malu-malu

_Sora? jadi dia anak baru dari kelas Kairi itu..._

"Err…kau membeli barang apa disini?" Tanya Kairi berusaha membuka topic

"ohh…" Sora melirik kantong belanjaannya yang ia gengamnya, "Aku membeli makanan cemilan karena disuruh (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) oleh kakakku…hehehe…Kamu sendiri?"

"eeerr….ka…kami ingin membuat…..errrr… kue…" jawab Kairi sambil terbata-bata dan aku sebagai saudara kembarnya tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong padanya dan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kayaknya Kairi ingin membuat cokelat untuknya (sepertinya sih)

"kue? kau bisa membuat kue Kairi?" tanya Sora dengan ekspresi seolah-olah kaget karena seorang Kairi bisa membuat kue

"hehe...jangan meremehkan keahlianku..." jawab Kairi sambil tersenyum kecil "kau harus mencobanya nanti..."

Akhirnya kami bercakap-cakap sejenak dan aku mulai mengenal dirinya walaupun hanya sedikit. Dia sangat humoris dan periang (sesuai kata Kairi) Ia juga sangat ramah padaku dan ia mengajakku mengobrol juga. Yang aku heran Kairi yang cerewet mendadak jadi malu-malu begitu…Tidak seperti biasanya…

_Hey, jangan-jangan Kairi suka padanya?  
_

XXX

_Hei, tebak siapa yang kutemui disini?_

_Eh? Siapa? Si 'boneka'lagi ya? lo emangnya lagi dimana?  
_

_Yup…bersama kembarannya yang kampungan itu di supermarket  
_

_Cuih…mereka lagi...mereka ngapain lagi kali ini?_

_Kayanya sih lagi ngobrol-ngobrol gitu ama cowok…_

_Dasar kegatelan banget sih jadi cewek? Siapa pula yang mau ngobrol dengannya?_

_Errr….Kayanya itu anak baru dari kelas XI IPS2 itu deh…_

_Eh? Maksudmu Sora?_

_Sora? Kau kenal dia?_

_Ya Iyalah…secara, dia adalah…_

XXX

**(VANITAS POV)**

_Woi, lg dmn? Lama bgd sh?_

_**Msh di Supermarket, dsn hjn, makanya g bisa plg**_

_Slh sendiri, Lagian lama2an dsn  
_

_**Ni-chan,tolong jemput aku skrg dong…bawain payung sekalian ^^**_

_Ogah, ngapain jg…._

_**Ayolaah…T.T**_

_**PS: aku ketemu ama 2 tmnku**_

_**Mereka jg g bw payung**_

_Lalu apa maumu? Udah tw kita cmn punya payung 2_

_**Hehe…gpp, bawain aja ^^**_

Aku membaca SMS terakhir di HPku dan aku tahu pasti ada rencana dibalik SMS itu. Sial, entah kenapa, aku menurut oleh perintah adikku sendiri. Sebal, berani-beraninya sekarang dia memerintahku. Aku mengambil 2 payung yang ada di keranjang dan membawanya. Saat aku memandang jendela rumah, ternyata memang hujan besar hingga pohon di depan rumahku melambai-lambai dengan begitu kencangnya. Langit terlihat sangatlah gelap padahal masih sore

Itu sih bukan hujan lagi, tapi namanya badai

_Sial, ngerepotin aja…_

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan hawa dingin langsung menyambutku dan menusuk-nusuk kulitku.

_Dasar jadi adik nyusahin orang aja…awas aja pas ketemu…._

XXX

**(XION POV)**

Aku duduk termenung sambil memandang titik-titik air yang menghujami seluruh bangunan di balik kaca jendela kafe itu. Jalanan disana terlihat macet, pohon-pohon terus melamba-lambai dengan kencangnya dan aku bisa lihat kawat yang ada di tiang listrik saja sudah menari-nari mengikuti arah angin itu. Jujur saja, aku mulai khawatir bagaimana kami pulang nanti kalau badainya tidak kunjung reda juga. Manalagi langit terlihat begitu sangatlah gelap dan hari sudah mulai malam.

"Xion, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sora yang ada di hadapanku dengan wajah khawatir mungkin karena melihat wajahku yang terlihat cemas ini.

"ehh….i..iya…aku makan ya…" Ujarku sambil mulai menyantap donat yang ada di piringku

Beberapa saat setelah kami selesai berbelanja di Supermarket, mendadak hujan turun dengan lebatnya dan akhirnya lama-lama hujan itu kini telah menjadi badai yang cukup kencang. Alhasil kami yang tidak membawa payung jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dan kami memutuskan untuk berteduh sejenak di kafe Donat sebelah supermarket itu. Sekalian makan malam juga…

Kami pun memilih menu makanan dan saat kami ingin membayar makanan di kafe ini, malahan Sora jadinya mentraktir kami dan kami pun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya. Namun, ia hanya berkata, "gapapa, sekalian aja…" dengan santainya dan cueknya. Sungguh, Ia sangatlah ramah pada kami dan baik

"So…Sora, kau sendiri tidak makan?" Tanya Kairi padanya

Sora pun menutup HPnya dan menyudahi berSMS-an nya "Oke…aku makan yah…" jawab Sora seraya memasukkan HPnya ke dalam saku celananya dan memulai gigitan pertamanya

**_Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara_**

Belum sempat Sora memulai gigitan pertamanya, mendadak lagu tersebut mengalun entah dari mana asalnya dan rasanya aku kenal lagu ini

"eerr…tunggu sebentar ya…" ucap Sora seraya meraih saku celananya lagi dan mengambil HPnya yang berchasing warna biru itu

_**Natsu ga kuru kara umi e ikou yo**_….PIP

"Halo?"

"ada apa nii-chan?"

"hehe…jangan marah-marah gitu dong nii-chan."

"iya….gomen ne…."

"aku lagi di kafe donat….nii-chan sendiri lagi dimana memangnya?"

"Oke, kutunggu deh…"

"iya…iya…aku mengerti"

"bye-bye…"

PIP

Sora pun menutup HPnya seraya meletakkannya di meja makan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya

"hehehe…maaf, barusan itu kakakku…"ujar Sora sambil menyengir lebar

"Kakakmu mau kesini Sora?" Tanya Kairi

"iya….bentar lagi nyampe kok…"

_Jangan-jangan kakaknya Sora adalah Vanitas…Bisa jadi kan…._

"ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana Sora?" Tanya Kairi sambil menyeruput ice tea-nya

"Dulu rumahku di Twilight Town, tapi karena aku sekarang dititipkan ke rumah tanteku, maka rumahku yang sekarang dekat dengan pantai…sekitar 5KM dari sini…" jawab Sora

_Twilight Town? Kalau tidak salah Vanitas juga berasal dari sana _

"wah…Jauh juga ya…" jawab Kairi

"Memangnya rumah kalian sendiri ada dimana?" Tanya Sora balik

"Di dekat stasiun kok…sekitar 3km dari sini…" jawabku

"Stasiun?" Sora berpikir sejenak, "kayanya aku pernah ngelewatin stasiun pas pulang seko…"

"Heh…kau…"

Mendadak suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan dan kami langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Aku sangat kaget karena seseorang yang tak kuduga muncul dihadapanku. Sesosok yang sangat kukenal dengan wajahnya yang _menyeramkan_ itu menatap Sora dengan kesalnya. Apalagi penampilan dia begitulah mencolok. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan gambar graffiti pada dadanya dan celana jeans yang robek pada lututnya. Yang membuatnya ia menarik perhatian banyak orang ialah penampilannya yang basah kuyup itu. Ujung celana dan pakaiannya basah dan kotor karena terkena cipratan lumpur. Rambutnya yang spiky itu kini menjadi turun karena basah

_Va..Vanitas?_

_ja..di...dia kakak Sora?_

"ni…ni-chan? Ni-chan kenapa?" kaget Sora yang melihat kakaknya seperti itu

"Tau ah…tadi kecipratan lumpur ama supir truk gila…." jawab Vanitas singkat sambil kesal-kesal seraya mengambil tissue yang ada di meja makan dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah

Setelah wajahnya dirasa sudah kering, Vanitas menatapku dan Kairi yang duduk di depan Sora . Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri kalau dilihat olehnya dan Kulihat Kairi tampak bengong melihat sosok Vanitas yang mencolok itu.

"Huh? Kau lagi rupanya…" ujarnya sambil menatapku

"ha…halo Vanitas…"sapaku

"eh? Xion, kau kenal nii-chanku?" Tanya Sora

"iya…dia adalah teman sekelasku…bahkan teman sebangku…." jawabku

"oohh…pantas saja kalian saling kenal…" ujar Sora

"kok kau bisa bersama dengan adikku?" Tanya Vanitas padaku

"i…iya…soalnya Sora adalah teman sekelas dari kakak kembarku…" jawabku sambil mencoba mengenalkan Kairi juga "ini kakak kembarku…namanya Kairi"

"halo…aku Kairi…salam kenal…" ujar Kairi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Vanitas

"Aku Vanitas…" balasnya

XXX

"So…sora…tidak usah repot-repot…" ujar Kairi

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…kan rumahku itu ngelewatin rumahmu…" jawab Sora

"tapi, sebaiknya kami menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti saja…." Jawabku

"ayolah~~kalau hujannya tidak berhenti juga bagaimana? Kalian mau menginap di kafe ini? Sebentar lagi kafenya tutup lho..." Cengir Sora dan alhasil ia berhasil membuat kami tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya

"well…Lagipula nii-chan juga tidak keberatan mengantar kalian…ya kan nii-chan?" cengirnya lagi sambil menyikut-nyikut Vanitas yang ada disebelahnya

"…whatever…" jawab Vanitas singkat

Akhirnya kami menurut dan Kami pun keluar dari kafe donat. beberapa detik kemudian, kami dapat merasakan hawa dingin itu mulai menusuk kulit kami. Langit sangatlah gelap dan Pohon-pohon disekitarnya bergoyang-goyang dengan begitu kencangnya dan itu membuatku sangat cemas. Aku membayangkan kalau ada tiang listrik atau pohon yang tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa kami.

"ba…badainya belum reda juga…" ujarku

"malahan makin parah…." Lanjut Sora

"eerr…bagaimana kalau kita menunggu lagi?" Tanya Kairi

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam…Kau masih mau menunggu? jawab Sora

"kalau mau ikut buruan, kalau ga mau juga gapapa…" jawab Vanitas singkat dan itu membuatku dan Kairi entah kenapa jadi menurut saja. Vanitas terlihat cuek dan Sora malahan terlihat tersenyum puas karena akhirnya kami menurut juga

"karena payungnya hanya ada 2, kita berpasang-pasangan saja…aku dengan Kairi dan Vanitas dengan Xion, okay?"

"Kau memerintahku hah?" kesal Vanitas tidak terima adiknya yang malahan memerintah (lagi) kakaknya

"hehe…"cengir Sora, "sesekali gapapa kan nii-chan?"

Vanitas hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan kananku. Aku kaget dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu menggengamku dengan erat sehingga membuat wajahku bersemu merah

"ayo, buruan…"

Vanitas pun membuang muka dariku dan mulai memayungiku dan mulai berjalan di tengah hujan dengan posisi tetap menggandeng tanganku

_Ta…tangannya…_

"tunggu apa lagi, ayo Kairi!" ucap Sora sambil ikut menggandeng tangan Kairi dan seraya memayunginya. Aku dapat melihat reaksi wajah Kairi yang bersemu merah karena digandeng olehnya.

_A..apa saat aku digandeng oleh Vanitas wajahku seperti itu?_

"oi…malahan bengong…ayo jalan.." ucap Vanitas dengan nada memerintah.

"i..iya.." jawabku

Akhirnya aku dan Vanitas berjalan duluan sambil menapaki jalanan aspal yang sudah menggenang oleh air hujan. Aku dapat merasakan air tersebut sudah masuk kedalam sepatuku. Bajuku sudah basah kuyup walaupun sudah berpayungan dan pandanganku kabur karena badai tersebut menghalangi pemandanganku

Aku merasa terdorong oleh angin yang kencang dan itu membuatku sulit melangkah maju. Tetapi sangatlah sulit untuk bertahan dari angin itu dan sangatlah tidak mungkin bila aku kembali untuk menunggu badai mereda karena kami sudah berjalan sejauh ini

"sial, bener-bener nyusahin aja…" kesal Vanitas dan beberapa saat kemudian Vanitas mengencangkan gengamannya padaku. Ia bermaksud supaya langkahku tidak goyah dan tidak terjatuh. "Hei, jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku, ngerti?"

"i..iya…" jawabku

"bertahanlah sedikit lagi…" lanjut Vanitas

_Be...benar juga yah...kira-kira Kairi bagaimana yah?_

_Walaupun dia udah jalan duluan tapi aku masih khawatir..._

_Apa ia tidak apa-apa?_

_Sora sendiri juga bagaimana yah..._

_semoga mereka baik-baik saja...  
_

"XION, AWAS!"

Aku yang mendengar teriakan Vanitas langsung menoleh kedepan dan sebuah truk melaju dengan kencangnya melaju kearah kami. Vanitas segera menarikku dan menukar posisiku dengan posisinya sehingga cipratan lumpur yang dihasilkan oleh truk itu menghujami tubuh Vanitas. Payung yang kami pakai terbang entah kemana karena tersambar oleh truk tersebut

SPLASSH!

"Va…Vanitas!" kagetku

_di..dia menolongku...?_

Vanitas mengusap-usap kepalanya yang basah, "bengong melulu aja daritadi! Kau itu gimana sih mau ketabrak hah?" ujar Vanitas sambil kesal-kesal, "Sial…hari ini 2 kali aku kecipratan lumpur…huh, semua pengemudi sekarang udah pada gila semua kali ya? "

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, "ma..Maafkan aku…". Aku segera mengambil sapu tanganku di sakuku dan mengusap pipinya yang terciprat oleh lumpur itu

"hey…kau ngapain?" ujar Vanitas dan aku dapat melihat pipinya bersemu merah bahkan lebih bersemu merah dibandingkan dengan saat Kairi digandeng tangannya oleh Sora tadi

"ma…maaf…gara-gara aku, kau…"

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu gara-gara supir tolol itu, ngerti?" potong Vanitas dan ia kembali membuang mukanya dariku. "jangan nyalahin dirimu sendiri..."

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil mencoba mencerna kata-katanya

"dasar bolot, ga usah dipikirin kali...lagian itu bukan salahmu..."

"..t...tapi..."

"mendingan kau bersihkan mukaku...daripada mikirin itu doang..."

"ta...tapi...kau sudah terlalu banyak menolongku...di sekolah...kau bahkan mau melindungiku sampai-sampai banyak yang memusuhimu...ini semua salahku..." ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan. "ga..gara-gara aku...kau...terus saja tertimpa kesusahan..." Aku merasakan pipiku semakin basah bukan karena air hujan tapi karena air mataku juga,

**_tinggalkan dia, mengerti?_**

kata-kata mereka masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku dan aku tahu, memang sebaiknya aku meninggalkan Vanitas. Aku sangatlah tidak pantas berteman dengannya dan aku tidak mau melibatkan Vanitas lebih jauh lagi. Aku takut...aku takut kejadian _itu_ terulang kembali. Aku tidak mau kali ini Vanitas lah yang menjadi tumbalnya

"tinggalkan aku saja..." ucapku pelan

_aku sudah capek...aku sudah muak akan ini semua...tolong...jangan sampai kau juga kena sial dariku..._

"nanti kau bisa-bisa kena sial lagi..."

Vanitas memandangku dengan tatapan dinginnya yang entah rupa wajahku sudah seperti apa.

_Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan diriku sendiri...aku benci diriku sendiri...aku yakin Vanitas juga membenci diriku...semuanya membenciku...tak ada yang tidak membenciku...Aku boneka pembawa sial, aku ini memang orang yang tak berguna...memang benar kata mereka, lebih baik aku tidak usah ada saja...aku ingin lenyap...aku tidak tahan la...  
_

"Siapa bilang aku membencimu, hah...?"

Aku kaget karena Vanitas mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" ucapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"kau berpikir dirimu itu boneka?"

" Jadi kau ingin lenyap begitu?"

Aku memandang Vanitas dan wajahnya memang terlihat marah. Pandangannya sangatlah menusuk sehingga aku melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku tahu, dia pasti marah, tapi...ke...kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? kenapa dia tahu isi hatiku?

"ka...kau...kenapa..."

"hei, Asal kau tahu saja, walaupun memang 1 kelas memusuhimu, tapi setidaknya lihat aku!" Vanitas mengatakan hal itu sambil menarik kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kami berhadapan dan kedua bola mata kami saling memandang. Aku memandang bola mata emasnya yang menyala dan berapi-api itu. Aku dapat melihat pentulan bayanganku di bola mata emasnya. Sungguh, rupaku sudah tidak karuan dan aku tidak mau memedulikannya

"aku ga peduli mau boneka kek, pembawa sial kek, apa lah, yang jelas menurutku, kau adalah kau, Xion, bukan boneka bla-bla-bla itu. Kau itu manusia! kau bukan boneka! mereka saja yang katarak bisa melihatmu sebagai boneka...Mereka juga sangat bodoh ga bisa bedain mana yang boneka dan mana yang manusia. Aku yakin si rambut merah itu juga sependapat denganku."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya dan entah kenapa aku terus terfokus untuk memandang kedua bola matanya yang seolah-olah menyihirku. Otakku berpikir keras dan mencerna kata-katanya dan aku mencoba mendalami dan meresapi apa saja yang diucapkannya

" Kau itu Xion, dan aku Vanitas, kita adalah manusia dan bukan boneka, apa kau juga ga bisa membedakan boneka dengan manusia, hah?"

"jadi kau stress ma ucapan ga mutu mereka itu?"

"kaya gitu aja kau pikirin...ga berbobot dan kayak anak kecil saja tahu..."

"mendingan kau pikirin, gimana caranya kau tunjukkan kehebatanmu dan bisa mengalahkan mereka lewat prestasimu...Biar mereka sadar kalau mereka cuma tong kosong gede bacot doang..."

"asal kau tahu, masih ada yang membutuhkanmu...orang tuamu, rambut merah itu, bahkan aku juga butuh kau buat jadi temen sebangkuku. Aku ga mau teman dudukku hanya kursi kosong aja..."

"you got it huh?"

Aku menunduk dan selanjutnya, aku menangis keras-keras entah kenapa...emosiku semuanya meluap-luap keluar setelah lama kupendam. Untunglah suaraku tidak begitu kedengaran karena badai itu menyapu suaraku sehingga tidak begitu terdengar siapapun. Beberapa saat kemudian yang dapat kurasakan adalah tangan besar Vanitas mengelus-elus rambutku dan ia menarik paksa tubuhku ke pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa peduli ia mau berkata apa. Aku merasakan lega karena bisa bebas begini bagai burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya.

"that`s enough...you can stand by me..."

XXX

"ma…makasih ya udah nganterin sampai sejauh sini…" Ucapku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam kepada mereka

"bagaimana kalau kalian masuk kedalam sebentar? Istirahatlah dahulu…" lanjut Kairi

"Tidak usah…lagipula sudah kemalaman, kami harus segera pulang…" Jawab Sora, "lagipula bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh tanteku..."

"ya sudah, aku balik dulu ya…" lanjut Sora

"…te..terima kasih ya semuanya…maaf merepotkan" ujar Kairi

"iya…gapapa kok…bye~~~sampai ketemu di sekolah nanti…" ujar Sora sambil berpamitan pada kami dan mulai melangkah pergi. Vanitas masih terdiam di depan pintu pagar rumah kami dan ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"hei, Xion…" ucap Vanitas

"eh? Ya…"

"jangan sampai sakit…Senin kau harus ke sekolah, ngerti?" ucap Vanitas

"i..iya..." jawabku

"aku permisi..." pamit Vanitas sambil memunggungiku dan mulai melangkah pergi,

"tunggu!" tiba-tiba bibirku berbicara sendiri dan Vanitas menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh padaku, "apa?"

"..." Tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi kosong dan aku jadi bingung ingin mengatakan apa padanya

"te...terima kasih Vanitas..." hanya itu yang terlontarkan dari bibirku. Vanitas tersenyum kecil padaku dan kembali melangkah pergi menyusul adiknya.

Aku menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Hujan kini turun rintik-rintik sehingga mereka tidak akan kerepotan lagi dalam perjalanan mereka. Aku juga sudah meminjamkan payungku pada Vanitas karena payung miliknya yang tadi sudah hilang entah kemana gara-gara truk tadi

"Xion..." ucap Kairi

"ah! Kairi...kaget aku...Kukira kau sudah masuk kedalam rumah..." kagetku

"huh, daritadi aku disini ahu..." cengir Kairi

"Eh, Xion, tadi barang belanjaannya basah tidak?" Tanya Kairi yang mulai panic

"eh..." aku melirik kantong belanjaanku di gengamanku dan aku juga mulai khawatir juga. Setelah aku mengamatinya, aku tersenyum lega "fiuuh…syukurlah tidak begitu basah…hanya plastiknya saja yang basah…" Soalnya tadi aku mengikat kantong belanjaan Sora dan Kairi kencang-kencang supaya tidak basah terkena air hujan

"baguslah…" senyum Kairi lega. "Kalau gitu, sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan tidur...aku khawatir besok kita mulai masuk angin…Kau saja sampai basah kuyup begitu..." ujar Kairi sambil membuka pintu rumah kami

"okay…"

XXX

Aku naik ke atas tempat tidurku dan merebahkan tubuhku sejenak dan melepaskan segala kelelahanku. aku mengambil HPku dan bermaksud mau mengeceknya sebentar karena tadi HPku ketinggalan di rumah saat berbelanja tadi.

_Eh? Tumben ada SMS_

Aku segera membuka Inbox ku

_tumben ada yang mengSMSku...dari siapa?_

Aku melihat pengirimnya dan pengirimnya adalah nomor yang tidak kukenal. Karena penasaran, aku membuka isi SMSnya

from: 0812XXXXXXXX

20.34 pm

_DASAR LO BONEKA PENGKHIANAT!_

_BERANI-BERANINYA LO MASIH NGEDEKETIN DIA…G TAHU DIRI_

_KEGATELAN LO JD CEWEK, DSR JBL!_

_GW UDAH BILANG JAUHIN DY, JADI LO NGELAWAN? OKAY…FINE_

_TUNGGU DI SEKOLAH NANTI_

_LO BAKALAN NYESEL BANGSAT_

_JANGAN SEKALI-KALI LO MINTA PERLINDUNGAN AMA ORG LAIN_

_GW BAKAL BALAS SELURUH PERBUATAN LO_

_DASAR LO PEMBUNUH...MASIH BLM KAPOK JG_

_LO MAU KEJADIAN 1 TAHUN YG LALU KEULANG HAH?_

_GW MASIH NGGAK NERIMA ATAS PERBUATAN LO AMA ROXAS! LO JAHAT! DSR PEMBUNUH! GARA2 LO, ROXAS HARUS MATI_

Aku sangat kaget membaca itu semua dan entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri dan membuang HPku jauh-jauh dari tanganku.

BRUK!

HPku jatuh mendarat mengenai keset kamarku sehingga tidak rusak tapi aku tidak memedulikan itu

Seluruh kenanganku 1 tahun yang lalu pun kembali menyelimutiku saat dimana aku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam dan membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Rantai-rantai memoriku kini mulai melilit kepalaku dan berbagai kepingan-kepingan memori merasuki diriku

Bayangan seseorang berambut blond dan berbola mata sapphire memenuhi kepalaku. Wajahnya terus menghantui pikiranku dan aku mengingat berbagai kenangan saat bersamanya. Kenangan manis dimana aku makan bersamanya, belajar bersama, pulang bersama, hingga akhirnya kenangan saat dimana aku memeluknya yang bersimbah darah karena diriku. Hari dimana aku pertama kali dicaci maki oleh temanku sendiri, di olok-olok, dibenci, dimusuhi dan bahkan dimana semua orang menyalahkanku atas kematiannya. Gara-gara aku pulalah Roxas harus mati...

_Vanitas...aku tidak mau...aku masih belum bisa...aku harus menjauhimu..._

_aku tidak bisa bersamamu...aku takut kau juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya_

_Roxas…._

_Ini semua gara-garaku..._

_Maafkan aku…_

_Memang aku yang pantas menerima hukuman ini_

_Semua ini salahku_

_Andai saja aku bisa mengulang semuanya ini_

_Andai saja bisa, aku akan merelakan apapun…._

_Aku tidak tahan lagi…_

_Roxas…_

_Vanitas…_

_Aku harus bagaimana….._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan...  
_

XXX

XXX

Author: huaahhhh! Selesai juga XD XD

Sora: buset, lo ngerjain fic ini lama bgt…

Author: haha…maaf yah…soalnya data ini sempet kehapus jadi ngulang lagi…T_T

Sora: wah…kayanya nih fic sadis bgd selanjutnya…

Author: hohoho…iya selanjutnya aku akan buat yg lebih sadis lagi….*tertawa jahat ala master Xehanort

Sora: ini author emang gila…jgn dekat2, R&R please…


End file.
